moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Rivenguard
The Lord of Riven's Crossing, son of Faren Rivenguard who lives among the Plaguelands. He does the impossible by ensuring prosperity of the town of Riven's Crossing. A beacon of hope for the Plaguelands. A young knight and Lord, come into power unexpectedly at a young age aafter the death of his father. Appearence Physical Daniel looked to be a young man, with only a fresh stubble of a beard growing along his cheeks, mouth and chin. With deep blue eyes he looked like a true young noble, long brown hair that was well kept. It seemed- By appearance -a boy who seemed rather unexperienced, bearing no visible scars or definate age to indicate a Veteran of the Wars. He has fair skin, with no noticable tan due to the rugged climate of Northern Lordaeron. His body was quite toned, not an overly large man of twenty one, his trainning still managed to keep him fit and able to bear armor. In height he was not taller then a mere six feet tall, not a giant among others, but neither a dwarf. His armor was quite ornate, bearing gems along the shoulders and fine gold trim along the armor. He wore a gold and black tabard, bearing a golden eagle, a symbol of Lordaeron upon it's front. He kept a libram at his belt, using it to bolster his attacks with the power of the light. He kept a longsword by his belt that hung slightly lower by a chain and a claymore swung upon his back. He walk with stride, bearing a red and gold circlet upon his head, visible if he was not wearing his golden mail coif. Mental Although appearing quite young, he was far from it at times. Being raised during the Third War, he was hardened in his youth by it. He learned morals based on the Scarlets, the Argents and his fater and his men. There was no time to play the child as danger and war loomed around every corner. While able to take small decisions effectively, his mind was unable to deal with large scale problems, like ruling his fathers lands after he passed. This lead to a loss of control of situations. A current problem this novice lord is trying to overcome. He is often loved, more then hated, being almost too kind to his people and ruling with generosity. He rathered peace over war, but he would fight should the time come. As he was almost always surrounded by men, he never had time to find himself a girl and enjoy a life normal men had while growing up where it was more peaceful. Hence he developed a natural affinity for males over females, having never been with a woman before. Fighting Stance His fighting style was odd for a man his age. While he did fight with zeal, and somewhat getting carried away at times, he most often held back inhis attacks, focusing on more powerful, well placed strikes with either his one handed weapon, or his two handed Claymore. He used his libram at his belt almost all the time during battle to bolster his defenses and attacks with the power of the light. At times, during a fight, should the situation allow it, he would pull back after landing a blow. He then assumed a opressing stance, leaving himself open as he taunted his opponent often in no rush to finish him off. While in this stance, he often chose one of a few positions. He either lowered his blade and leaned upon it as he smirked. Let the blade rest along his shouler as he took a breather, or opened his libram to bolster himself with benevolent empowerment. This was most often caused by his arrogance, a flaw with his youth. History Currently Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Lordaeronian